Thoughts Behind Closed Eyes
by evilmojojojo
Summary: Being Undercover on the job can lead to whole world of things. LeoAngela. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

She was frustrated and tense and her eyes have repeatedly glanced at the clock in the corner of the wall. She sighed. It was the tenth time she looked at the clock and only a minute has gone by. She couldn't take this. It was getting ridiculous. She was so bored, she rather be home reading a book or watching t.v. She looked back to the computer and waited. Gene was supposed to e-mail her the documents two hours ago and yet she was still here waiting.

She heard the door upstairs bang and knew that either Leo or Dozer was here. She focused back on the computer and sat there contemplating whether or not to call Gene again. She leaned back into the leather of the chair and closed her eyes and silent thoughts. She felt the day's exhaustion weigh down on her body. She could feel herself lulled to sleep. The one thought that crossed her mind was, who came into the office?

She woke with a crick her neck and Angela groaned when she realized that she was still in the office. She rolled out her neck and looked around when Leo came around the corner. He smiled at her and his eyes twinkled a bit as he threw down a folder in front of her. She groaned as she realized that this was a new case, she wasn't in the mood to go around questioning people and trying to tell when they lie. She was sure her eye sight was getting worst with all that intense staring at people. She opened the folder and began to look through it's contents.

Her neck was really starting to bother her and she guessed that it showed when she felt two hands on her shoulders moving in a firm circular motion. She didn't need to guess who was giving her a massage. She sighed in pleasure as he deepened the massage. 'God! This feels good!' She was sure she moaned when he passed a particularly tense point. She felt her chair being spun around and she opened her eyes to be looking into Leo's. He grinned then motioned for her to follow him into the conference room. She groaned, she didn't want to move, she felt to good at this point to move. She decided that she was going to stay where she was, but the moment of triumph didn't last long as Leo came back and yanked her out of her chair.

She pouted as she flopped down in the chair next to Leo. He smirked at her, but then soon turned his attention to Gene. She looked to Gene expectedly, while Gene glanced nervously between both her and Leo. He cleared his voice and said clearly, "You both are going undercover." She smiled at Leo, but she could still feel the uneasiness coming from Gene so she looked back to him, raising an eyebrow, "It will be for a couple of months, however you," he gestured to Angela, " and Leo are going to be going undercover as newlyweds." Angela felt her jaw dropped. Her and Leo, a couple! 'Well not an actual couple, but a couple none-the-less.' After Dylan, Angela was sure she did not want to get into anything. 'But hey, it's Leo.' She sighed and got up.

She nodded to Gene and Dozer then grabbed her bag, she thought it best to go get her clothes packed, but before she could head for the door, she heard Gene's voice rang out, "Angela, you and Leo have to actually participate in a wedding." Angela felt her head swoon. 'MARRIAGE!'


	2. MARRIAGE!

_"Angela, you and Leo have to actually participate in a wedding." Angela felt her head swoon. 'MARRIAGE!'_

Angela turned and faced Gene. She didn't know what to say to this. She looked to Leo, but she unfortunately found him calm and as if this news was nothing spectacular. She walked back into the conference room and plopped down in the chair while waiting for Gene to continue with the specifics of the case. He cleared his voice and continued. "This is a delicate case, and it requires that we cover every aspect and make sure that there isn't angle where these people can find out the truth. We need to make things as real as possible and avoid any possibility of them finding out the truth. We're doing it this way as much to make sure this case is successful and as much for your safety. That'll be all. Angela, Leo I expect the two of you at the church in the morning. Your dress, Angela, will arrive later. I pulled some strings and your parents, grandfather, and your brother will be there, as is your family Leo. They are under the impression you two are truly getting married so that is what will be explained when they asked you. The more people believe the smaller chance this will go south. Have a good day." Gene walked away and left the building. He didn't so much as looked back at Angela.

"Well, this is interesting, the two of you married. Who would've thought." Dozer started cracking up.

"Shut up Dozer." Angela responded irritably. She looked over to Leo, who still at this point has not said anything. He was fidgeting and didn't look the calm and controlled Leo Jenkins that she normally knew. "Leo, what do you think? Are you alright with this?"

"It's the job Angela." He smirked, but it wasn't as confident as the normal Leo smirk. It didn't fail however at stirring the butterflies in Angela's stomach. She waited for him to continue, but he only gave a look to Dozer, who seemed to get the message. Dozer got from his seat and walked to the coffee room. Leo turned to face Angela and she looked as nervous as he was. He stood from his chair and pulled her toward the corner. He reached into his pocket and pulled something small out. She was sure that she knew what it was. She felt her heart beat harder and faster. Leo looked into her eyes and opened the box. Angela's breath hitched.

Inside the box was a silver band that was braided with 10-karat diamond in the middle, with two sapphire studs on each side. She looked into Leo's eyes and she saw the seriousness behind them. She saw a flicker of emotion in his chocolate eyes but it wasn't long enough for her to speculate. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They were beautiful and she felt the overwhelming urge to kiss his lips. She broke herself from her trance, she looked back down to the ring in the box. "May I?" he asked so softly that she wasn't sure he said it.

She could only nod in response to his question. He took the ring from the box and slowly slipped it onto her ring finger. He then snapped the box close and looked back to her. She felt herself get lost in his eyes again. She was sure that they were both leaning closer to each other, she wanted so bad to taste his lips. She wanted to feel him take control of her completely. She's seen the other women look at him, she couldn't deny that every time it happened she felt a twinge of jealously. She knew she was drawn to this man and she would be lying if she said that she didn't find him very attractive. 'I mean who wouldn't, the man is damn sexy.' They were so close, when Dozer walked back into the conference room.

"I'm sorry, were you guys not done." He had the stupidest grin on his face. Angela wanted to slap him with all her might. But, it was Dozer, her best friend, she shouldn't be surprised by this. She looked back to Leo, he wasn't looking at her, she smirked as she realized that the usually stoic Leo was as effected by this as much as she was.

She sighed and said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She walked away and headed back to her place. When she arrived home she stalled as she saw her dress at her door. She picked it up and headed in side. She immediately headed inside and she couldn't deny that it was a beautiful dress. It was white, with a low v-neck and a low back, it was long and had a slit down the left leg. Inside the box, she saw a small box she didn't notice before. She opened it and her eyes widened. Inside were two diamond studs with a matching necklace on a silver band.

Inside in the box was a small note, she opened and read it out loud herself:

_'Dear Angela, I hope you liked the dress, I thought it complimented my tux well, and I know your going to look beautiful in it. The jewels I thought would nicely with the ring, don't you think? I know you will look beautiful tomorrow, and I can't until you're my wife. See you soon Ms. Jenkins. Leo' _

Angela smiled at the note, then she looked back down to the ring on her hand. She smiled to herself as she thought to jokingly to herself, _'I'm getting married tomorrow.' _


	3. Before Walking Down the Aisle

The alarm went off and Angela swore she heard people walking around her room. She opened her eye and figured out that it was true, there were people walking around her room. She groaned as she reached over for her gun. She realized unfortunately that the gun was not there. She squeezed her eyes close tight when she heard her mother's voice ringing in her ears, telling her to wake up. She opened one eye and looked straight into the face of her mother. She opened the other and rubbed her eyes as she thought that she was imagining things. She looked over and to the clock and saw that it was 5:30, thinking she was not fully awake, she tried to pull the blanket over her head but her mother wouldn't have it. "Get up Angela! You're getting married." Angela groaned, but when the words sunk in Angela flew up.

She looked to her mother and was about to ask her what she was doing out of prison but she remembered that Gene had pulled a few strings so her parents would be there. She whined when she felt the cold air hit her body when her mother yanked the blanket off her body. She continued mumbling when her mother pushed her into the bathroom to take a shower. She stripped her clothes and got into the streaming hot water. She sighed as she felt some of the tension in her muscles slowly loosen and fade away. She moaned in pleasure. Thoughts of the wedding faded from her mind.

She wanted to stay in there forever but her mother had refused her the chance to hide in the shower for the rest of the day. All of it was as her mother and other females flew about the apartment, putting on her makeup and jewelry, doing her hair and finally putting on the dress. She walked alongside her mother and climbed into the limousine. She sighed and looked out the window. Angela felt squeamish as she felt the constant stare of her mother's on her body. When she couldn't take it anymore she snapped her eyes to look at her mother. She gaped as she saw that her mother was crying, Angela didn't know what to do as she wasn't used to this kind of emotion from her mother.

She crossed the Limo and sat next to her mother and wrapped her arms around her mother, she didn't know what to do. She remained there wrapping her arms around her mother until they reached the cathedral. As soon as she stepped out of the limo she was rushed to the back room before Leo saw her and to do the final touch ups. After that she was left in the room alone, she remained there in front of the mirror waiting for her cue. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that she was going to marry Leo, her partner, her friend, and now her husband.

Watch, possible lemon on the wedding night.


	4. The Wedding

She sat in front of the mirror and sighed. She couldn't believe she was getting married, to Leo of all the people, She sighed when she thought back to the near the kiss the nearly shared at the office when he proposed to her. She wanted to kill Dozer at that moment and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to kill him. She laughed to herself; she wanted to kill probably her best friend because he interrupted a kiss between her and her partner. She sighed and looked at herself, she couldn't help but wonder if she was pretty enough to put Leo in awe, if she would make Leo happy as his wife. Would they wake up in the mornings reading newspapers or kissing like they didn't have a care in the world? She shook her head as she remembered that this was for the case, they weren't actually getting married. She couldn't help the twinge of pain that went through her as she realized that this wasn't marriage out of love, but out of duty. She sighed and felt the urge to cry as she always thought she would've been married by now. It wasn't that she was old, but she saw herself as young, married and happy. Then again, with her trust issues that made it nearly impossible for her to get to know the men that she had date din the past. The men she probably knew best were her brother, Dozer, and Leo. She couldn't date her brother, for the fact that he was her brother; she couldn't Dozer, because he was like a brother. So that left Leo, whom she did not get along with at first.

He was sexy; deep eyes, commanding presence, everything about him captured her. She couldn't deny that her hard-working attitude wasn't to just impress the bureau but to impress him as well. He wasn't exactly happy about the idea of having a rookie for a partner, but he warmed up to her as time went along and they got to know each other. She started to think about all the cases that they had solved together, the amount of times when she decided to try and solve her parents cases on her own, he got angry because he wanted her to come to him for help so she didn't unnecessarily put herself in danger as he would like to put it. She laughed as she remembered she blushed like a schoolgirl when he said not only did things affect her, but also they affected the team and everyone on it. She felt ashamed of herself at that moment in time. She looked up and focused on today instead of what happened in the past.

She jumped when the door opened and her father walked in, looking good in a suit. She smiled up at and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head, and then straightened the veil. "Hey princess."

"Hey daddy."

"How are you feeling, angel?" She smiled as he called her the nickname that she only allowed him to call her.

"Good, daddy. Is everything ready?" She asked sounding very excited and nervous at the same time.

"Yes. And may I say that you're looking very beautiful angel. I also think we should get going before the groom gets the nerve to run away. He is quite nervous, but I am no surprised that the two of you have found your way here. I am proud of you angel for finding such a good man. Now I don't have to worry half as much as I do every time you leave from one of your visits." Angela shook her head at his perceptiveness about her and Leo's feelings. But she also felt giddy at the knowledge that her father approved of Leo as the man she was supposedly going to spend the rest of her life with. Maybe and hopefully her and Leo won't have to go with the divorce; maybe they could fall in love and remain together. She smiled at herself and where her thoughts have been going lately. She couldn't lie that she had feelings for Leo and that they have been growing ever since she admitted to herself that she was in love with her partner. She and her father stopped in front of the door and she gasped a large breath of air. She turned to her father and nodded her signal that she was ready to go down the aisle.

The doors opened and she felt the anxiety returned as the music begun to play as her father and her traveled slowly down the aisle. She looked around the crowd and smiled at them as they walked past. She saw her brother Jerry and winked at him. He returned and nodded toward the groom she had yet to look at. She turned toward him and gasped in shock as she swore she never thought Leo could be so handsome and sexy at the same time. Finally their eyes connected and through them it was like he was telling her that she the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wanted to cry, she was in love with Leo and had no way of showing due to their jobs, but she decided she was going to use this mission and make the most of it while she has the chance.

Finally reached the end of the aisle and her father passed her to Leo while whispering, "Take care of my little girl or else."

Leo chuckled and nodded while replying, "With my heart, soul, and life, sir." With that Angela's dad clapped Leo on the back and went to take a seat next to her mother in the front row. "You look beautiful Angela." He whispered huskily into her ear and she thought she was going to collapse.

"And you look very handsome Leo." She said with a grin, she nearly started to giggle when he blushed and then grinned a goofy grin. The priest cleared his throat to get the attention of the young couple. He glared at them for a second when they finally turned around to face him, but it quickly turned into a grin as he saw both were looking down in shame. He decided to start, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this young couple, Angela Henson and Leo Jenkins…" Leo and Angela had a hard time focusing on what the priest been saying as they were caught up looking at each other. The audience started laughing when he interrupted their little staring contest by sticking his head in between them. "It's time to say your vows." Both Leo and Angela blushed when they realized that they had been caught by the priest not paying attention to what he was saying.

Leo decided to go first, "Angela, where to start," that alone got people to laugh gently, making Angela blush, "You are headstrong, independent, and a serious nut-case. You are devoted to your work and go after every case with 110, no matter how much danger it puts you through. You put me in my place when I'm out of line but you also give me a reason for working as hard as I do to solve each case. Your determination has now begun to be apart of my driving force to solve each case we receive no matter what. Every time that you put yourself in danger my heart races because I am always worrying about you and wondering if I will ever see you again; wondering if I will ever have the opportunity to tell you that I love you, that you make my job worth doing and that much more enjoyable, to tell you that ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew that I was in trouble because there was no way I would be able to stop myself from falling for you. You have changed my life for the better and can't wait to spend the rest of my lifetime showing you how much I love and appreciate you. And I swear in front of everyone here that I will never stop loving you from this point on and beyond because the love I have for you transcends everything in life and death. I shall love you through sickness and health and promise to stay with you no matter what life may throw at us. I love you Angela Henson and I am grateful that you are allowing me to be your husband." While he said his speech he had t constantly wipe her cheeks as she was tearing up quite a bit. "Don't cry love, or else we'll never hear your vows and anxious to hear what good things your going to say about me." People were laughing through the tears that Leo had brought them.

"I'm not sure I could do better than you Leo," people chuckled softly then quieted down to hear what the beautiful bride had to say, "I guess this is the best time to actually admit this, but you are my knight in shining armor and my guardian angel. You've saved my lives more times than I could count, you've been there for me when I felt alone and was in pain, you held me when I thought that I was alone and when I felt lost you guided me back home with you. You are my inspiration and to let you in on a little secret the reason I worked so hard on cases was to get your attention. I felt an instant attraction when I first laid eyes on you and I knew you were the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You hold the key to my heart Leo and couldn't ask for a better keeper of it. You are my hopes, dreams, and the reason I want to love and experience love. You used to irritate me with your over-protectiveness, but after that feeling would go away I would feel safe knowing that no matter what happens you would come to my rescue. You are my savior, my guardian and the love of my life. And I shall love you through sickness and health and promise to stay with you no matter what life may throw at us. I love you Leo Jenkins and I am grateful that you are allowing me to be your wife." Leo laughed a little at her using his words. She reached up slowly and wiped away the few tears that Leo had shed and softly said, "Don't cry love." He smiled at her and couldn't help but hope that they could turn this into something real. They went on to give each other their wedding bands which were both silver with gold braided in the middle, with diamonds going along the middle as well all around.

The priest then cleared his throat and said the line that Leo and Angela have been waiting forever for him to say, "Now you may kiss the bride." Leo didn't hesitate as he caught Angela in a passionate kiss that drowned out the applause in the background. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity and second the same time, Angela thought she was going to collapse from the intense passion that was Leo's kiss. When he pulled away she couldn't help whimpering at the loss, where Leo leaned back in and gave her a sweet but light kiss as a promise that there will be more kisses later. They turned toward the crowd as the priest said, "I now present to you, Mr. and Ms. Leo Jenkins." The crowd stood up and rose and started to clap their hands and cheer. Leo and Angela grinned at each other and began to travel back down the aisle to outside the church to the Bentley that said on the back window 'JUST MARRIED'. The covered their heads from the flowers being thrown in the air on them and climbed into the car that would lead to the reception. As soon as they were in the car, Leo captured in a kiss that made her toes curl in her shoes. The pulled apart to laugh as the crowd cheered them on as they drove away to the reception after party.


End file.
